


The Winner

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [331]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Game Shows, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/04/19: "hypnotize, owner, kitchen"I just started writing about Derek winning a game show and made a drabble of it. There's no background about the show at all and I have no idea either.It's not really about the game show.





	The Winner

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/04/19: "hypnotize, owner, kitchen"
> 
> I just started writing about Derek winning a game show and made a drabble of it. There's no background about the show at all and I have no idea either.
> 
> It's not really about the game show.

"_You_, Derek Hale, are the _winner_..." the host trumpeted before the obligatory drawn out pause.

"...and _owner_ of a…"

The man never knew how close he came to having teeth knocked from his maniacal, gleaming smile.

"..._new kitchen!"_

The studio audience cheered. Derek's scowl stayed put.

Stiles stopped the recording.

"Right there! That _look_ on your face, like you just got bad news!"

"I have a kitchenette, Stiles."

"_Or_," Stiles guffawed, "like you got hypnotized by materialistic greed."

"The whole pack got new appliances."

Stiles's heartstrings twanged, he himself a recipient of Derek's generosity.

He kept chuckling although awkwardly now.


End file.
